


Cowboy Estrada

by alrangerz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dildos, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Despite the title, Jack won’t be a cowboy but he is about to ride like he’s never done before.Or,Yumiko gives Jack his first pegging and they have fun.
Relationships: Elena "Mira" Maria Álvarez/Eliza "Ash" Cohen - Mentioned, Jack "Pulse" Estrada/Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Cowboy Estrada

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted months ago but I kept putting it off. Like I wrote this before the Oryx one.

When Jack received the photo, he was just on his way to the showers after training. The other FBI SWAT members decided to go out for pizza and drinks, but he had excused himself and said he wasn’t feeling too well. It wasn't a complete lie. A headache had started a few minutes before they began the exercise and had scaled to a small migraine. On his way to the showers, he stopped by Doc’s office and requested some painkillers, which was handed to him almost immediately.

Now, here he was, leaning against his locker as he stared at the picture. It was from his girlfriend, Yumiko, and it wasn’t family friendly. The photo was taken from her point of view, revealing her toned stomach, those long luscious legs, and, much to Jack’s surprise, a strap-on secured around her hips. He looked around to make sure he was alone before he typed out a reply and tucked his phone back in his pocket. He hurried to the showers and rid himself of his training clothes in record time. It’d be rude to meet his girlfriend unclean, so he took his time showering, as he normally did, and quickly dried himself as soon as he was done. He made a beeline for her room after he got dressed.

“Well, you are here earlier than expected. Seems like someone is eager this evening.” Her statement was accentuated by a smirk and a wink that just made Jack blush all over again. It was no secret that his girlfriend made him soft, but no one knew just how soft he could get around her.

“It’s not my fault you looked good with that...strap on.”

Yumiko chuckled softly and wedged her thumb past the waistband of her sweats and pulled them down enough for Jack to see the familiar logo of her briefs.

RodeoH. He recognized the brand almost immediately and he couldn’t help but chew on his lip in anticipation for what was to come. It was something they’ve discussed for a few months now, and Jack had told her he was finally ready. He was going to get pegged, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. It wouldn’t be the first time him and Yumiko try anal of any sort, but a dildo was definitely bigger than two fingers.

“What are you waiting for, big boy. Close the door and come here,” the Japanese woman whispered seductively as she laid back on the bed and gestured to Jack with a come hither motion. He blinked at her, closing and locking the door behind him before he walked over to the bed and crawled on top of his partner. He leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, moaning softly when he felt teeth catching his bottom lip.

Yumiko wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her fingers beneath his t-shirt to lightly scratch at his back. The action earned her a groan and a hand squeezing her thigh in response. She broke the kiss and began trailing her lips along his cheek and over to his ear where she whispered everything she wanted to do to him.

Jack could feel his member hardening beneath his boxers, and he was sure his partner could feel him against her stomach as well. That thought made him red in the face.

“I can feel you. Is it because of me or is it because I said I’m going to fuck your ass so hard you won’t be able to sit straight for a few days?”

Her words sent shivers down Jack’s spine, yet it didn’t deter him from grinding up against her, making sure she felt him through their many layers of clothes. She growled when she felt him move against her and harshly gripped his face in her hand, pulling him forward. “Don’t try to get yourself off against me. I’ll be the one making you come.” She let go of his face and flipped them over, using one hand to hold his wrists above his head. “Keep your hands there.”

Jack swallowed hard and nodded quickly. He watched Yumiko as she sat back on his waist and began grinding against him. Her hands wandered across his body, stopping at the hem of his shirt to pull it up. He sat up slightly and helped her take it off. The article of clothing was tossed over the side of the bed, Yumiko’s shirt and bra joining it shortly after. He couldn’t help but stare in awe at his girlfriend’s beauty. From her perfect face down to the swell of her breasts and her toned midsection. His eyes drifted lower, lingering on her v-line just a moment too long.

“Seems like something caught your eye, Estrada.”

“Just admiring my beautiful girlfriend.”

Yumiko raised an eyebrow and smirked. “What a charmer. I guess I can reward you for the flattery.” She licked her lips and leaned down to kiss him hard, hands sliding down his torso towards his gym shorts. She kept her hands on his hips and broke the kiss to trail her lips along his jaw and down to his neck.

The American man chewed on his bottom lip and tilted his head back to give Yumiko more access to his throat. He could feel her smirk against his skin before he felt her nipping at a particular spot that made him moan softly. He tried his best to keep it quiet, knowing that if anyone were right outside the door, they’d hear him, and the last thing he wanted was to be teased next morning.

“I want to hear you, Jack. Don’t hold back on me now. Let everyone hear you, I want them to know who you belong to.” She pulled back and scooted down to sit between his legs. Her fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his shorts and tugged them down his thighs and off his legs in one swift movement. She licked her lips when she caught sight of his hardon twitching beneath his boxers. “So hard already, babe? Let me take care of that for you.”

Jack licked his own lips and pulled a pillow under his head to get more comfortable. He knew what Yumiko had planned at the moment, but each time seemed to get better than the last time. He caught her stare and groaned when she dragged her tongue across his hips, moving lower with each swipe. “Yumi, please,” he begged softly. He was beginning to get a little uncomfortable with his underwear still on.

Yumiko chuckled softly at his words, but she would be nice and indulge him for now. Deft fingers stripped Jack of his underwear within seconds, a groan leaving his throat when the cool air met his twitching member. The young woman ran a hand through her hair before she leaned down to drag her tongue along Jack’s pelvis, across his hips, anywhere but where he needed her most. She enjoyed seeing him like this; begging to be touched, brow drawn together, and hips shifting uncomfortably.

“Patience, my love.”

A coy smile was sent Jack’s way before Yumiko leaned down and took the head of his cock between her lips, tongue darting out to circle around the tip until she decided to give him what he wanted. In one swift move, she had taken Jack all the way, her nose brushing against his skin. She could only hold that position for a few seconds before it became too much.

“Fuck, Yumi. You’re so warm…” Jack groaned into the arm over his reddened face. It wasn’t often he was given a blowjob, but each time felt even better than last, now being no different as he felt his girlfriend sucking him gently as she bobbed her head. And her tongue. God, Jack swore the way she dragged her tongue along his base is what made him finish sooner than he preferred to. She always dragged it over the right spots; the spots that made his breath hitch more than once. It didn’t help when she moaned around him, the vibrations amplifying the pleasure coursing through him. He could feel the heat pooling in his belly. That familiar heat that seemed to build slowly with every swipe and suck from his lover.

Yumiko closed her eyes and pulled Jack out of her mouth to stroke him while she caught her breath. “Look at me, Jack. I want you to watch me while I touch you.”

Dark brown eyes peeked beneath his forearm to watch Yumiko stroking him before she winked and returned her mouth to the head of his cock, suckling it while she stroked him faster. She could tell he was getting close by the amount of expletives leaving his lips and the consistent twitching beneath her fingers.

“Come for me, Jack,” she whispered.

Almost a second later, Jack grunted, arching his back slightly as his orgasm washed over him, small spurts of come hitting his abdomen. His eyes were shut tight and he swore he saw stars. Before he could finish coming down, Yumiko was already standing off to the side to remove her clothing and grab a bottle of lubricant from the nightstand’s drawer.

“If you need a minute more, I don’t mind waiting. You’re already doing so good for me, Jack.” The Japanese woman smiled at her boyfriend as she used her thumb to wipe her lip. She couldn’t help but giggle when he groaned into his arm, laughing softly when he felt her fingers tracing over his chest. When he looked down he noticed she had passed a rag over his skin, cleaning him up to the best of her ability.

“I’m ready when you are, babe.”

Jack sat up to stretch, moaning when he felt a few pops along his spine. He was ready now, and he was sure Yumiko could tell as she eyed his quickly hardening length. “I’m ready, my love. I’m kind of nervous, if I’m honest.”

“It’s okay. Just lay back and relax, or you can get on your stomach if it’s more comfortable.” The young woman kneeled onto the bed and popped open the cap of the bottle of lube, pouring a small portion on two fingers. She noticed Jack eyeing her hand nervously. “I won’t start with both. Will you trust me?”

“Of course. Just never had anything really up there, so this is all new.” He chuckled nervously and laid back on the bed, spreading his legs lazily. “Can I touch myself? Maybe it’ll help me relax enough.”

Before Yumiko could nod her head at him, his fingers were already inching towards his member. He watched her carefully when she crawled between his knees and paused. “Actually, can you turn over? This might be easier if you’re ass is up. Go ahead.”

Jack nodded and turned over, bracing his forearms under his head and raised his backside just enough. He let himself relax, one hand coming to wrap around himself just as Yumiko poured a decent amount of lube over his hole. She heard him gasp softly, but he didn’t say anything when she traced a finger over him. “Let me know if I need to stop,” she whispered before slowly sinking her finger into him. He was tight, not much of a surprise to her, and she knew it would take some time before he would be able to take another finger or three.

“You alright?”

The American operative nodded his head and turned back to look at the raven haired woman. “You can keep going. It’s an odd feeling, but it’s not something I don’t like.”

“Okay, I’m going to move now.”

With slow, gentle movements, Yumiko pushed her finger deeper into her boyfriend, pausing when he let out a small grunt. He had taken her to the third knuckle. She waited a moment for him to get used to the digit before she pulled out slowly, thrusting it back in a little faster than before. It didn’t take long for Jack to start stroking himself in time with the gentle thrusts. He moaned softly when those fingers passed over a particular spot inside him. “Yumi, don’t stop,” he pleaded in a whisper.

Yumiko leaned forward to drag her tongue along her lover’s spine, stopping to suck and bite at his skin as she continued. She could tell he was getting close; he twitched eagerly around her fingers as he pushed back harder with each move.

Before he could crest the edge, Yumiko gently pulled her fingers out of him. She chuckled softly at his whimper. She knew he had been close, but she wanted him to come from the toy between her legs, not from her fingers.

“Here, get on top. I want you to ride me,” Yumiko whispered as she moved to lay on her back. While Jack situated himself above her, she grabbed the bottle of lubricant and applied a decent amount to the dildo. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Jack, or make his experience unwanted.

Jack leaned back on his hands and took hold of the toy, giving it a few strokes before he lined it up with his hole, sinking onto it slowly. He let out a small gasp when the head slipped in with a small pop, which turned into a drawn out groan when the rest of the shaft followed. He hadn’t even realized that he took the whole toy until he felt Yumiko grind against him. He felt so full. It felt so good.

They started slow when Jack relaxed some more. Yumiko didn’t mind taking her time with himself, they had all night. Her hands gently grasped his hips and helped guide his movements which were a little off rhythm. She didn’t blame him. All the pleasure he was feeling was new to him, and he couldn’t control himself.

“You can go harder,” the American man whispered.

“You’ll have to ask me nicely, Jack. What do you want?”

He grit his teeth a particular thrust and shifted so he could lean forward. “Please, Yumi, fuck me harder.”

His request was obliged no more than a moment later; Yumiko dug her fingers into his skin and increased her pace and power behind her thrusts. A smirk eased its way onto her lips when she heard a moan slip from her lover’s mouth. She knew he had been trying to keep quiet, but it would seem he couldn’t any longer.

“Fuck, don’t stop, Yumi…”

Those words made her slow down just to tease him, eventually stopping altogether.

“Yumi,” Jack said in a warning tone.

Yumiko stuck out her tongue and adjusted their position. It was different being underneath him while he rode her, but she was enjoying the view. “Ready?”

Jack nodded, taking his cock in one hand, and placing the other on Yumiko’s abdomen as she gripped his hips to start up a brutal pace once again. He let out a grunt and scratched his blunt nails down her stomach as the pleasure raced through his limbs. He was already so close to coming undone, he just needed a little more.

“Yumi, please, deeper…”

Yumiko dug her heels into the bed and thrusted harder and deeper, biting her bottom lip when Jack let out a high pitched moan. He was close, she realized when she glanced down at his cock. It was twitching in his hand that had stilled just moments ago, and there were beads of cum dribbling from the tip. She licked her lips and removed one hand from the American man’s hip and swatted his hand away from his length.

“Please, darling, I’m so close…”

“Do not worry, Jack. I am going to take good care of you. Just relax for me.” She gave him a soft smile and began jerking him in time with her thrusts. He let out a curse and planted both hands on either side of her head, raising and dropping his hips to meet her frantic thrusts. It felt so damn good being filled by the love of his life, someone he could trust with his heart and soul, someone he could give his everything to.

Everything turned white in the moment as Jack let out a groan and bucked his hips, cock spasming in Yumiko’s hand, ropes of cum painting her midriff and chest. He cried out her name when she didn’t let up the stroking of his oversensitive cock.

“Shit, babe...fuck!”

Yumiko flipped them over and took hold of Jack’s legs, behind the knees, and focused on bringing him to another orgasm. She looked over his flushed form. His cheeks were painted a bright crimson that continued down to his chest. He looked so good like this, head thrown back and eyes screwed tight. His hands fisted the sheets until his knuckles turned white. A choked cry was his response when Yumiko delivered a hard thrust, pressing deep against his most sensitive spot.

Jack had already been close to a second orgasm just minutes after his first. Despite the slight discomfort it felt better than anything he’s felt before. The pleasure raced along his spine and flared out through his veins once again as his cock twitched in his partner’s hand, spurts of cum landing on his stomach and his chest. He stared at Yumiko as she fucked him through his climax, dark green eyes meeting brown. She watched him with a loving look, only slowing down when he quietly begged her to stop the moment it became painful.

“Such a good boy for me. You did so good, Jack,” The young woman cooed to her boyfriend as she slowly pulled out of him. She clicked her tongue and traced her finger around his hole, smirking when it twitched beneath her touch.

They were definitely doing this again.

* * *

“So, we heard Imagawa blowing your back out yesterday. Nice to see you finally gave in. How was it?”

Eliza took a sip of her coffee, hiding her smirk behind her mug. She eyed Jack from across the table and winked at him when he glared at her, his cheeks taking on a dark shade of red.

Of course his friends would tease him for being loud. He wasn’t ashamed of what they did, no, never. He was just always quiet about his love life, only filling in Miles from time to time about their dates, but never their sex life.

“None of your business...that’s like me asking you how it was when Elena blew your back out for the first time.”

“It was great; some of the best sex ever. I have no reason to hide that from you guys. As a matter of fact, I came five times in less than ten minutes. That's like an orgasm every two. Then she went down on me. When I say I cried like a bitch, I cried like a bitch, but it was fucking worth it.”

Jordan spit out his coffee and fell into a coughing fit, face turning more red than Jack’s. Miles gently patted the man’s back, staying close in case Jordan needed further assistance.

“Wow, thanks, Ellie. If I’ll have you know, I’ve never had a better orgasm in my life. I didn't realize how nice it’d be…” Jack cleared his throat after his confession and proceeded to sip his coffee in silence.

Eliza didn’t respond, she didn’t really know how to. She didn’t actually expect the older man to spill the beans about his night. “Well, uh, that’s great. Glad you enjoyed yourself. So, I’m just going to start my reports for the day. I’ll, uh, see you guys at training…”

Jack waved goodbye and stood up from his seat. “I have training in a bit. See you guys later.”


End file.
